Small Bump
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Having a baby is a blessing for every couple. What they least want is for their baby to be unsafe and sick. Emily and Derek are having a baby, just, there is a complication...


**Another based-on-a-song story! **_**Small Bump**_** by **_**Ed Sheeran**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, I do own the pre-mature born baby they decided to name Marley Hope.**

_**~ooo~**_

The hospital waiting area was lonely, except for one male. The worried agent waited as his girlfriend was hurried into the ER. Tears started pricking his eyes as he thought of the worlds worst case scenario, he let out a exasperated breath, and burried his head on his hands as he quietly wept for their baby...their baby who came to this world too early, and now he was scared for his childs life.

He remembered when Emily first told him she was pregnant, she seemed scared, really scared. He was happy, they were having a baby.

_Derek walked into Emily's brownstone, carrying take-out on one hand and a bottle of wine on the other hand. He had a smile on his face, as he called out his girlfriends name. "Emily?" he called out, when he didn't get an answer, he added, "I brought Pho. The chicken one that you like so much." He said setting everything down on the island in her kitchen. _

_As he walked into the living room, he heard quiet weeps coming from the bathroom. He quietly walked towards the bathroom and knocked on it as the sniffling became more frequent. "Princess?" He asked softly._

_Emily looked up from her spot on the row of different pregnancy tests laid out neatly on her sink, as she clutched one of them, feeling as if she squeezed it a little bit more, it'd snap in half, the door nob twisted and in came a worried Derek Morgan. "Em?"_

_"I'm sorry." Emily cried as the pregnancy test fell from her hands as she put her face in her hands, sobbing. Emily knew that Morgan didn't want kids right now, she wasn't ready. Emily was scared. Scared for what type of mother she'd be._

_Morgan looked at the pregnancy test on the sink, all of them were positive, none of them said she was not. A smile broke out on his lips, he was going to be a dad. "Em, what are you sorry for?" He asked, taking his girlfriends hands in his. _

_Emily sniffled and the tears rushed out of her eyes freely, then she let out a sob looking away from Morgan. "I know you didn't want a child right now. I'm scared, I'm scared for the type of mother I'm going to be, Derek! What if I'm like my mother?" _

_Morgan kissed her hands and smiled at her. "Em, we're going to have a baby. I didn't want a child, because I didn't know if I was ready, but I'm ready. Ready as I'll ever be. I'll love that baby with my heart." Morgan said as he saw Emily sob, she couldn't stop._

_"I want this baby too." She said and they both embraced, the happy parents they were._

He started crying as he absentmindly went to where they kept all the babies. He cried as he saw each one, sleeping peacefully, happy.

He reached into his jacket pocket, and felt his iPod, he opened Emily's Playlist, he scrolled down the songs, her pressed play on a song he didn't see there before.

Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.

He leaned against the wall as he listened to the song carefully, it was beautiful. The song couldn't explain their situation more. He cried, silent sobs came out, soon enough, the team all rushed in, Penelope the first one to run in, in front of the whole team, he looked up from the floor once he heard the familiar heels clacking on the tile floors.

"Oh my..." Penelope said and hugged Morgan once she got there. JJ was behing Penelope and she saw the way his face contorted as he tried to hold in the sobs.

_**~ooo~**_

Emily lifted her head from the pillow her face was red and wet. Red from screaming as they rolled her baby away, and wet from the tears that flowed out of her eyes as she thought about their baby. They didn't let Morgan come in yet. Quickly sitting up she looked up as she saw the door to her room open, Morgan came in.

"Oh Morgan!" Emily whispered as his eyes were blood shot, clearly, he was crying. She could tell by the way he was breathing, and his face seemed moist. Morgan walked towards Emily and they hugged as they wept in each others arms.

A nurse came in, rolling a incubator, holding the tinniest thing Emily laid her eyes on. Seeing her baby attatched to wires, her eyes bulging out of her tiny head. "Is...that...her?" Morgan asked Emily as soon the nurse left.

"Thats her." Emily choked out.

Morgan cautiouslly walked towards where their baby was, her eyes squeezed tight. He stuck his hand in the arm hole there was, and gentley stroked her cheek, before he knew it, her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. "Em look." he said with a watery smile.

Emily stood up and walked over to where her boyfriend and daughter were. Emily smiled a small tear slipped out of her eye. "I'm sorry, Derek..." Emily whispered.

Derek looked at Emily and shook his head. "Emily, this was not your fault. It was nobody's fault."

Emily shook her head and grabbed his cheeks, while the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, because I won't be able to provide you with a family. The doctors said I can't have children, and our baby was a miracle. She's a short lived miracle." Emily said quietly.

Morgan looked at Emily and hugged her tight. He knew how much she was hurting, she was hurting more, since she carried their baby inside of her for five months, and thats long enough for her and the baby to create a bond. A strong bond that won't ever be broken.

Their baby. Their Marley Hope.

_**~ooo~**_

Emily was sleeping , so Morgan took this chance to go somewhere, somewhere he hasn't been in a while. He parked the car and stared at the beautiful church in front of him. Slowly opening the heavy wooden doors and he was the only one there, walking up to the front pews, he kneeled down, and said a silent prayer.

Derek stared ahead, he took in a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, "Marley is with you now. She was yours to begin with, she was never mine, she was sent to us by you to love her, but, you probably need her. Everything happens for a reason right? Thank you, thank you for letting me see her, even if it was just for two days. So, thank you." He said, and slowly stood up, before walking to the entrance and giving back another glance.

As he walked to his car, he sent more silent prayers up, and quickly drove back to his and Emily's house.

_**~ooo~**_

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think of this in the reviews below, could be anonymous, signed, whatever, reviews are greatly apreciated. **

**Love you guys! Muah! **

**xoxo**


End file.
